


Just Another Day In the Bunker

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Castiel in the Bunker, First Time, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension, Switch Castiel, Switch Sam, Top Castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Just Another Day In the Bunker人类！Castiel/Sam简介：Castiel经过深思熟虑，谨慎地得出食欲和性欲之间的关联性结论。毕竟，Sam可是在厨房里吻的他。





	Just Another Day In the Bunker

Castiel感到温暖，轻飘飘的。刚才，他喝了点啤酒，他从未感到如此放松和惬意。

他在地堡走廊里漫步，一下子靠着左墙一下子靠着右墙，厨房在哪里？他需要找到厨房，喝点水，最好是冰凉的。

好不容易，他找到厨房的入口，靠近了厨房。这里离图书室很近了，Dean和Sam的笑声从走廊的另一头传来，伴随着电影播放的背景音。

“Cas怎么去了那么久？”是Dean的声音。

“我去看看。”Sam说，椅子因为他突然的站起发出哗啦一声。

Cas站在冰箱门前愣住了，慌忙转身装作什么也没听到的样子。

走廊里响起一阵脚步声，然后Sam就出现在厨房门口。

“Cas。”

“Sam。”Cas的视线在厨房的架子上来来回回，水杯水杯，他在心中默念，Sam走到他的身后，从他肩膀右边穿过，手伸向架子的最顶层，“给。”Sam递给他一个玻璃杯。

“谢谢。”

“喝多了？”Sam的语气里带着他一贯的关心，他将双手交叠在胸前，然后看着Castiel从水龙头里接水喝。

“我有点头晕。”

“你喝得太急了。”Sam在不知什么时候出现在他的身后，他的呼吸离Castiel很近，带着微弱的啤酒味。

Castiel转身面对Sam，被两人之间的距离吓了一跳，他后退一步，腰碰到水槽的边缘。他看着Sam，Sam琥珀绿色的瞳孔盯着他，Sam 的瞳孔放大了，Castiel注意到。

距离逐渐接近，Castiel定住了，靠在水槽边，Sam的嘴唇覆盖在他的嘴上。起先是温热潮湿的感觉，然后是脑后升起的酥麻感。  
“Cas，我——”Sam放开了他。

Castiel盯着他的嘴，Sam的嘴唇散发着水浸润的粉色光泽，他舔了舔嘴唇。

“别说蠢话。”他说，努力压下声线里的颤抖，他想让自己别干蠢事，可是已经来不及了。

仿佛身体深处有另外一个控制，在Castiel的理智所不及之处，他将Sam一把推后到冰箱门上，Sam的喉咙里发出一声含糊的声音，抓住他脑后的头发将他拉进。Castiel立刻将脸凑上去吻起Sam来。

他好奇心十足地用舌头碰碰Sam的嘴唇，Sam的嘴唇分开了。吻变得激烈，乱无章法。Castiel将身体贴向Sam，睡裤的布料紧贴着牛仔裤的粗糙，Castiel清晰地感受到Sam抵着他的坚硬感，Sam的勃起形状烙印着他的大腿，Sam往他的怀里蹭着，热度从他的嘴角延伸到两边脸颊。Castiel捧住Sam的脸，Sam发出一声叹息。

“你们该不会掉水槽里了吧？”Dean的声音从厨房门口传来，Sam和Castiel就像被雷击中一样跳了起来，“马上来！”Sam朝走廊的方向高喊，他从Castiel怀里钻出来，面红耳赤。

\----  
Castiel看着Sam的方向，后者正专注于投影幕布上放映的电影上，他表现得如此自然，仿佛刚才和Castiel的亲吻只是个梦境。

现在轮到Castiel不自在了，Sam为什么要在厨房水槽前亲他？Castiel开始在内心中回想起食物和性相关联的隐晦借用，人类似乎喜欢将食物和亲密的行为联系起来，比如那天他在旅馆收费电视上看的披萨男的影像。

Castiel看向Dean，Dean正在大口吃着苹果派，将食物渣弄得满桌子都是。

“Dean，你在吃派的时候，感到被唤起吗？”Castiel问，他急切想要知道答案，一个参照组，他内心有一个结论，他需要论证。

“什、么？”Dean差点没将派喷出来，他看起来倒像是被结结实实地噎住了，他一边擦着嘴一边说，“你为什么这样问。”

“因为——”Castiel还没能说话，Sam就打断了他，“求你们安静安静好不好，我都没法看电影了。”

Castiel刚想开口说他从刚才一直就在盯着Sam，对方脸上放空的神游表情看起来一点都不像是有将台词看进去，他还想指出，Sam对这部电影的反应，显示他并没有对这种有牛仔有警长的西部类型片抱有过大的兴趣。Castiel看见Sam脸上的表情，想说的话立刻憋了下去。

Sam似乎非常非常不想让Castiel在看电影的时候说话。

“那待会再谈。”Castiel说，Sam长长呼了一口气，肩膀紧绷的线条松了下来。

Castiel往椅背的方向坐了坐，将自己缩在椅子里，他听着电影里的音乐和对白，一边时不时用余光瞄Sam的侧脸。

现在，Castiel开始以新的视角看待他变成人类这整件事了。否则，他就无法解释得了一看见Sam就变得口干舌燥，想要找水喝这件事。还有，他的嘴唇看起来好像很好吃。Castiel默默地在心中加了一句。

Sam的嘴唇……柔软的带着一点啤酒花的味道，他或许在来之前吃了点爆米花，当Castiel忙着将舌头伸进Sam嘴里的时候，他尝到焦糖和盐的味道，两种混合在一起，构成了他对品尝到的，Sam独特的味道。

奇怪的是，虽然啤酒的味道在Castiel看来并不赖，他明明不喜欢焦糖混盐味的爆米花，但当Castiel想起那天在他身下，Sam的头靠在他的肩膀上，他的呼吸里都是食物和酒的味道，这个时候，他的身体就起了反应。

他被唤起了。

或许性欲和食欲之间，真的有某种潜在的联系。

Castiel默默地在内心中记下他要调查的内容，或许他可以求助谷歌，找到他想要的答案。

——  
Castiel决定做点调查。他打开Sam的笔记本电脑，打开浏览器，在搜索栏里输入：“食物 性”的关键词，他搜到一篇题为“七种让性生活更美满的食物”的科普文，上面说草莓和巧克力都是有助于提高性生活质量的食物。

这不是Castiel想要的，他摇摇头，打开下一个搜索结果。是一篇阐述食物的性意象的论文，这篇论文又长又空洞乏味，甚至还有几处关于圣经的错误引用，在阅读的过程中，Castiel好几次差点想打开邮箱，给作者写一封信，指出他文中的错误。不，伊甸园里之所以种着苹果是因为Joshua对人间水果贫瘠的想象力，绝对不是因为Joshua认为这种水果能够最好地代表愉悦和性快感。

Castiel又往后翻几页，“食物与性的九大人格研究，”他念道，“本研究旨在根据不同人对食物的摄入偏爱，将人群分为九种性爱人格。”Castiel挫败地叹了口气，“我不明白这有什么关系。”

研究的方向是不是错了？或许他应该直接去问Dean这个问题，考虑到Sam可能根本不想对他开口。

Castiel的视线落在一个标题关键词含有“食物”和“Porn”的临近搜索条目上，虽然题目和他想要的相差甚远，但出于科学严谨的需要，他点开了那个链接。

“Cas，你是用我的电脑看黄片吗？”

Sam惊讶的声音从身后传来，Castiel扭头，看见Sam以一副不敢置信的表情看着对面的屏幕，从音响里传来片子里的声音。看着Sam渐渐变白的脸，Castiel回头看向电脑屏幕。

“我不明白，”Castiel更加疑惑了，“如果片子里这个顾客真的饿了，为什么要将奶油涂到那位厨师的身上再舔掉，明明让厨师给他做一份奶油蛋糕就可以解决他的饥饿问题？”

Sam惨白的脸上霎时泛起了一丝绯红的颜色，Castiel安静地等着Sam的回答，背景音里，片子里两个演员发出奇怪的舔舐水声和带着喘息的“哦天你好棒快吃掉我”之类的低语。

“Cas……”Sam捏捏鼻梁，“你不能用我的电脑看黄片，而且还是在图书室。”

“我只是想做调查。”不屈不挠是Castiel良好的品质之一。

“你想知道什么？”

“人类的性唤起和食物之间的联系，目前我没法得出结论，但我隐隐约约觉得，这两者之间必定有某种特殊的联系，”Castiel把头歪向一边。

“你为什么会这么想？”Sam不停移动着他站立的重心，他看起来分分钟就想要突然昏厥在地上，但Castiel自顾自地说下去，他貌似有了一些启发，他紧盯着屏幕，画面里的两个正忘我地在厨房的料理台上交媾着，奶油覆盖着两人的全身，从嘴唇到脖子，再到两人的小腹中间。

“或者可能是某个关系到食物的场景，比如说厨房？人类在厨房的时候，性欲就较容易被唤起，或许可能如此，这解释了那天你在厨房里吻我，而我也产生了反应。都是因为厨房这个特定的场所，和食物联系在一起的地点。”

Castiel抬头，Sam早已不见踪影。

——  
“厨房亲吻事件”之后，厨房似乎变成了一个禁忌之地。当他踏入厨房，恰好看见Sam在里面捣鼓他的沙拉或者咖啡机时，Sam就立刻以各种各样的借口溜出厨房。

“我们没有牛奶了，我出去买。”Sam说，放下泡到一半的咖啡，就从厨房里冲出去了，留下走廊里一脸疑惑的Castiel。

“但是我们还有很多牛奶啊！”Castiel打开冰箱，冷藏室里整整齐齐排着一列牛奶，各种各样的牛奶，从脱脂到全脂，甚至还有希腊酸奶，以及一种Castiel不认得是什么牌子但是加了蜂蜜的酸奶，后者是Castiel的最爱，每次晚上他都会忍不住吃上一小罐。

“那我出门买点派！”Sam出现厨房门口，他穿得整整齐齐的，就是头发有点凌乱，Castiel忍不住伸手向Sam翘起的发尾，想着帮他抚平。

Sam跳了起来，“你在干什么？”

“帮你整理头发。”Castiel说，满意地看着Sam那几缕不听话的头发终于被压下去。

“我——我很快就回来。”Sam说，匆匆落跑。

\----  
Castiel一个人坐在厨房里的料理台前，桌上放着Sam喝到一半的咖啡。Castiel好奇地将咖啡杯端起，喝了一口。

“并没有什么奇怪的地方啊。”Castiel自言自语，他正呆在厨房里，喝着Sam喝过的咖啡，然而他并没有被唤起，这根本说不通。

或许不同的食物与性欲之间紧密度是不相同的？

或许他应该尝试不同的食物。或者至少尝试重现当晚的场景。Castiel这样想着，打开冰箱门，一瓶啤酒摆在冰箱右侧的拉门边，他认出来那是电影之夜，Sam喝的那瓶啤酒。

好极了，Castiel拿出那瓶啤酒，打开了它，他喝一下一口，一边回想他和Sam还有Dean一起看电影的那个夜晚，Sam是怎样喝啤酒的。

Castiel突然想起，Sam似乎特别喜欢嘬着玻璃酒瓶的瓶口，将瓶口那圈抵在嘴唇下。在看电影时，当Sam没有在大口大口往嘴里塞爆米花时，他就将酒瓶放在嘴下，小口小口喝着啤酒。

Castiel试着学Sam的样子将瓶口含住，喝了一口啤酒，这种感觉……非常奇怪。啤酒花在Castiel嘴里打转，他的思绪失去控制，他回想看电影的那天晚上。那天晚上，他看向Sam的侧脸，想象着如果他含住的是Sam的嘴唇，会是什么样的味道。

当Sam的眼睛盯着电影屏幕的时候，Castiel的眼睛一直盯着Sam，盯着Sam的嘴唇。Castiel的想象里，Sam薄薄的两片嘴唇，在他的舔舐下分开了，Sam散发着诱人的啤酒香味，他的身上混合着苹果和肉桂的香味，那味道来自Sam最近一直在喝的红茶。

糟了。他好像又有了反应。

Castiel向下看他的裤子，这条裤子最近只要见到Sam，就会自然变得特别紧，Castiel不清楚是什么原因，但他一定会找出个法子验证他的结论的。Castiel内心确信，这个结论的证实需要Sam的配合。

顿时，Castiel产生了一个计划。

—-  
“我回来了！”Sam的声音从大门口处的楼梯上传来，伴随着他下楼梯的脚步声，还有两个塑料袋被放在地上的声音。

是时候开始他的计划了，Castiel从图书室里的一张桌子旁站了起来，向Sam的方向走去。

“Cas。”一见到Castiel，Sam的脸上就泛起奇异的绯红色，Castiel把这个当作是在外面呆太久冻的。“我给你暖暖手。”他不由分说地握住了Sam的双手，将Sam的手掌捧在手心里，摩挲着，冰冷的手指在他的触碰下开始有了热度。Castiel的手比Sam的要小上一圈，Castiel捂着Sam的手，看起来就像是他被Sam握住而非相反。

“Cas，我得去将派放到厨房里。”Sam说，他的手挣脱开了，他的脸变得通红。

“我和你一起去。”Castiel跟在Sam身后，和Sam一前一后走着，Sam提着一个袋子，Castiel帮他提着另一个袋子。这个袋子轻飘飘的，透过透明的塑料袋，一个药店包装的纸袋被塞在里面，Sam生病了吗？为什么他要去药店？Castiel突然紧张起来。

“你哪里不舒服吗？”

“没、没有啊，为什么这样问。” 

“那这个袋子是——？”Castiel的疑问更深了。

“就是一些普通的维生素和阿斯匹林，没有别的什么。”Sam的脸红一直到了他的脖子，从围巾和衣领的间隙处露出来，这解释不了Castiel内心的问题。

他们来到厨房，这个一切发生的地点。Sam突然变得十分安静，在整理购买的东西时不发一语，只是一点点将派、水果和啤酒从袋子里一件件拿出来，摆放在厨房里的料理台上。他先是将啤酒冻进冰箱，然后是苹果、几颗橙子。做完这一切后，Sam突然像没了任何指令输入的机器人一般呆立在冰箱旁，只是若有所思地盯着冰箱上的一个磁铁贴看，似乎是被磁铁贴上色风景图案突然吸引了注意力，忘记Castiel的存在。

“Sam。”Castiel用着他低沉的声线说，Sam惊得猛一回头。 

“什么事，Cas？”Sam声音里的无辜让Castiel想要重复当晚的情景，他突然有了渴望，喉咙像是着火般地干涩。

“我在想，那天……”

Sam摇头，他脸上露出一个窘迫的表情，介于大笑和惊恐之间，那几乎让Castiel着迷于Sam脸上表情的瞬息万变。“我道歉。”他在空气中举起双手，摊开，他的肩膀重重地沉陷了下去。

“我不明白，你为什么要道歉。”Castiel歪头看向Sam，他不明白Sam为什么要道歉，明明受到食物影响的不仅是他一个人，Castiel也被影响了，在这充满食物的地方，这性欲之花绽放的地方。

“我那时喝醉了，我吻了你。”

“那又怎么样？我之后也吻了你，在这冰箱上。”

“那是因为你喝醉了，那时我只是乘人之危。”Sam抓抓头发，他的头发揉得更乱了，Castiel不禁想让Sam的头发变得更凌乱。他可以对Sam柔顺的头发做很多事情，他可以将手放在上面揉弄它，感受柔软像是丝绸一般的触觉，或者他可拉住Sam的头发将他拉近……

打住打住。Castiel在心中默念，你是要来证明你的结论的。

“如果说食物是一切的源头，但那解释不通。”

“你在说什么？”

“如果说那天我吻你是因为喝醉了，这解释不通，为什么我仍想吻你，我现在可没有喝酒。”好吧，Castiel是喝了一点点，只有一点点，就刚才那口，不过那已经是几个小时之前的事情了。

现在轮到Castiel慌张了，他飞快地搜寻着Sam表情中掠过的任何痕迹，任何不赞同，任何想要逃跑的迹象。但是没有，Sam迎着Castiel的视线。真是勇敢，Castiel赞许地想。

“你对那个吻有感觉，是不是意味着……？”Sam的眼神充满期待，就像是挂满彩灯的圣诞树，Sam眨巴着双眼，像是华灯一闪一闪。

“那天之后，不在厨房时，我也想着你。我想吻你，这样是正常的吗？人类的皮囊会因食物而性唤起，但有时候我发现，在不涉及到食物的场合，我也对你有性相关的感觉。”Castiel问，不确定Sam对此会作何反应。

“Cas……”Sam的一只手抓住Castiel的肩膀，Castiel不知该如何是好，Sam的下一步行动是未知的，Sam是要将他推开还是准备揍自己一拳？

“在我变成人类的几天里，我从网上知道了，当着另一个成年男性讨论性是很尴尬的，尤其讨论的话题还涉及到此人时。”Cas说，希望自己的亡羊补牢发挥一点作用，但他说得磕磕巴巴的，就像他在复诵一篇没背熟的演讲稿，一点信服力都没有。Castiel看着Sam，看着他的眼睛有好几秒，仿佛那是一个世纪那么长。

Sam的行动比语言更先行，很快，Castiel就发现自己字面意思上地被Sam抓住了。

Sam的嘴唇很温暖，这是Castiel的第一个想法。

Sam的嘴唇散发着薄荷味，这是Castiel的第二个想法。

不知是谁踏出向前的一步，Sam和Castiel就像两颗被吸引住的磁铁贴住了对方。几分钟后，他们就吻得难分难舍，Sam整个人靠在了水槽上，膝盖曲起，Castiel将Sam圈进怀里，而对方正不停往Castiel的方向蹭着，他的膝盖抵在Castiel不可描述的部位，哦，Castiel想，Sam罪恶的膝盖。他硬了。

“Sam，我想和你发生性关系，可以吗？”Castiel在接吻的间隙中说，他好不容易才挣脱Sam的嘴唇，说得上气不接下气。

Sam的胸膛里发出一阵笑声，“在这里？”他说，一边甩甩头发将头后仰，露出万恶的脖子曲线，他的脸上挂着一个玩味的笑容。  
“在这里。”Castiel艰难地发声，他的嘴唇干渴。

“等下。”Sam从Castiel的怀中挣脱开来，Castiel短暂地为怀中失去的重量而感到失落，看着Sam轻巧地蹲到地上，在那个药店的纸袋里翻找起来。他很快找到自己想要的东西，一个小小的盒子，和一小瓶像是液体的东西。Castiel的眼睛在看到盒子上的文字上时瞪大了。“那是——？”Castiel不确定地问。

“待会我来教你怎么戴这个。”Sam回到水槽旁，突然跪倒在Castiel的脚边，正当Castiel要问Sam这是什么的时候，Sam就将他的裤链拉开，哦他妈的。Sam的手放在Castiel硬得发疼的勃起上，轻轻抚慰着他的欲望。Castiel差一点就咬到自己的舌头，当Sam将他滴着前液的阴茎掏出来，缓慢地给他口交时。

Castiel低头看向Sam的发旋，想着将手放上去感受他头发的柔软度，他也这么做了。Castiel用手指拨弄着Sam的头发，将Sam的刘海拨到一边——Sam温暖的口腔包裹着他的长度，那是前所未有的感觉，紧密而潮湿。“Sam，哦——”Castiel想让Sam停下来，Sam的名字刚说出口，Sam就改由吮吸着他，让Castiel惊呼出声，Sam天杀的舌头，愿上帝保佑他的灵魂，他的舌尖在Castiel的顶端舔舐了半天，发出湿漉漉的响声，然后将他全部吞进去，Castiel突然感受不到他的脚了，他的膝盖可能已经随着他的声音抛到了脑后。Castiel已经不能思考，Sam的嘴里含着Castiel的分身，他的双颊一边鼓出来，一边陷进去。就在此时，Sam抬起脸看向他，他的视线和Castiel的相遇，分身被他吐出来一点，露出晶亮的唾液水迹，“Sam——”他的喘息变得更大了，当Sam紧盯着他，一边吸着他的分身时。

又过了煎熬的几分钟后，Sam放开Castiel，从地上起身。“打开这个。”他说，Castiel接过Sam递给他的一个红色盒子，他拆开，一条连起来的避孕套掉在他的手心，他撕下其中一片，看着Sam，他不安地在双脚之间交换着重心，等着Sam的回应。

“这个待会再戴，首先得拓张。”Sam说，他的语调突然填上了一丝喘气声。

“用那瓶？”Castiel指了指被放在一旁桌上的瓶装液体，Sam点点头，他的耳朵变红了，Castiel发现。“我得躺在这里。”Sam语毕，翻身跳上桌子，他的两条长腿在Castiel的眼前分开来，Castiel发现他很难将视线从Sam的身上移开来，就好像他是摆在桌上的一盘苹果派，或者是冰淇淋，后者是Castiel最近发现自己浓厚的兴趣的食物。

Castiel摇摇头，将Sam全身覆盖着奶油，胸前放着红樱桃的画面从脑海中甩开，该死的厨房小黄片，Castiel感到他全身的血液都到了一个不可描述的部位，他硬得不能再硬了，他需要现在就和Sam交媾。

“快来帮忙啊。”Sam轻声催促，Castiel从他的幻想中回过神来，赶忙将注意回到Sam身上，真实的Sam，不是那个覆盖着奶油喘息的Sam，虽然Castiel打定主意要将这个幻想变成现实。

“要怎么做？”Castiel问。

Sam缓慢地将他的牛仔裤扣子解开，然后是拉链，以让人疯狂的缓慢速度将裤子褪到他的大腿根部，然后拉下到膝盖处，Castiel不出意外地看到Sam也硬了，他吞咽口水，看着Sam的脸，Sam点点头，示意Castiel靠近些。

Castiel靠近了，从Sam的手上接过那瓶液体，“你得先倒一些润滑剂在手上。”Sam说，两边的手肘支撑住桌面，将腿分得更开，仿佛是在做无声的邀请，Castiel照着Sam的指令倒了一些润滑剂在掌心，他好奇地用手指蘸上一些，靠近Sam的入口，“放进来。”Sam说，贴着Castiel胯部的膝盖在微微颤抖。Castiel照办了，将一根指头伸进Sam的入口，用着缓慢而悠长的节奏，Sam倒抽一口气，他很紧，在Castiel的移动之下，Sam一点点张开了，“我没弄疼你吧？”Castiel一边加入多一根手指，一边和Sam确认。

“继续——”Sam拱起腰，将自己暴露得更多，于是Castiel立刻加入多另一根手指，“Sam,”他说，声音中充满了兴致盎然，“你的下面在吸着我的手指。”

“该死，Cas。”Sam发出一连串不成语调的咒骂，他改变身体的角度，Castiel的手指一下子从Sam的体内尽数滑出，正当Castiel要开口抱怨的时候，Sam像是变戏法一样不知从哪里掏出一小包包装，“撕开。”Sam说，他的语气坚定如命令。

Castiel撕开避孕套的包装，一枚滑溜溜的套子落在他的手上，“捏住顶端，戴上去。”Sam说，一只手伸了过来。

Castiel照做了，但怎么也无法成功地戴上，“等等。”Sam从桌子上起身，手脚麻利地给Castiel戴上了。

“插进来。”Sam说，语气不稳，Castiel扶住自己，一只手撑在Sam分开的大腿旁边，沉下腰，一点点进到Sam的体内，首先是顶端，借着润滑液和避孕套的润滑，Castiel猛冲一下，完全进入了Sam。他抬头，Sam一脸失去控制的表情，连带着Castiel也失去了理智，他扑在Sam的身体上，他们的额头撞在了一起，Castiel开始剧烈地吻起Sam来。

“啊……啊……啊！”Sam在他的身下发出不连贯的声音，让Castiel加快了胯部的动作，当他撞到某一点时，Sam的入口在Castiel的阴茎周围收缩，他全身颤抖着，“对，继续。”Sam简短地说，将Castiel拉得更近，他的腿在Castiel的腰部收紧，Castiel便专心致志地撞击着那一点，抽出去插进来，Sam的头发散乱在桌上，汗水将它打湿。

“Sam！”所有的血液仿佛突然沸腾又停滞了，Castiel几乎是迷迷糊糊地要灵魂出窍，他的身体像是不需要意志也懂得如何行动，他持续移动着，Sam发出响亮的喘息声，一瞬间，所有的血液回到了他在Sam屁股里的老二上，Sam又紧致又湿滑，像是完美的天鹅绒般收拢包围着他，这感觉比饱餐一顿更美好，比他一口接一口吃着汉堡更美好，他几乎要到达天堂了。

他们抱着又做了一段时间，厨房里的时钟静静地走着，Sam将手放在自己的勃起上，重重地拨弄着自己，Castiel加入他的动作，在Sam的拳头和勃起间加入了一只手，紧贴之间充满滑溜溜的前液，Castiel学着厨房小电影里的那名演员，俯下身，一边揉弄着Sam一边吸吮着Sam的胸膛，他的舌头舔过Sam乳尖上的裂缝，Sam不出意外地更紧了，将Castiel吞进更深的地方。欲望一点点堆积起来，伴随着有节奏的水声和撞击声，混合着Sam不成语调喊着自己的名字。最终，一阵颤抖的感觉笼罩住Castiel和Sam，Castiel成功地让Sam哭喊出声，他颤抖着也到了，感到无力，倒在Sam的身上。

厨房里只剩下他和Sam轻轻的呼吸声，从喘息到一步步的平稳的呼吸，Castiel又在Sam嘴上偷了几个吻，Sam回吻Castiel，有力的双臂圈着Castiel，让他保持着还留在Sam体内的姿势。

Castiel静静等着狂乱的心跳恢复平静，回味着这神奇的余韵，他的额头汗津津地和Sam的贴在一起，但谁也没费心挪动身体。

“刚才那个好棒。”Castiel由衷地说，“比吃东西更美好。”

“比吃汉堡更美好？”Sam笑了，他笑声的震颤传导到Castiel的骨髓深处，让他的心酥麻酥麻的。

“比汉堡更美味。我们以后还可以来更多吗——我想知道，除了在厨房，是否还会触发我对你的性欲望。”

“哦，Castiel——”Sam用上了那种Castiel不清楚他在打着什么算盘的语气，但Sam语气里的某些东西让Castiel抱有雀跃的期待，“我们会慢慢搞清楚的，除了厨房，还有图书室，还有我的房间——”

“我的房间里也？”Castie问。

“没错，你的房间。”Sam吻了吻Castiel，“我们有大把的时间，可以一点点排除。还有那部电影，奶油和樱桃什么的。”

趴在Sam的身上又温暖又舒服，Sam的手插在Castiel发间，轻轻梳着他的头发。

“下次换我在上面。”Sam在他耳边说，对着他的耳廓又是哈气又是吹的，让Castiel心痒痒。

他觉得没问题，他和Sam可以把所有的可能性都试一遍。

THE END


End file.
